Video game terminals for the amusement market now commonly use a touch screen as a user interface. Touch screens allow a player to interact with a game by touching various active areas on the screen, in response to different game situations. This type of user interface is effective for many games, however, some games are more suited to a joystick type controller for providing game input instructions. There are many different joystick controllers from miniature joystick controllers used for personal computers to large handle grip type controllers used in video game terminals. Unfortunately, both large joystick controllers used in video games and miniature joystick controllers are subject to damage and have not proven suitable for many video game terminals.
In particular, video game terminals that are commonly provided in restaurants or licensed beverage establishments are subject to substantial abuse and are effectively unattended. The touch screen input has proven to be suitable for this type of environment, however, other user input devices such as track balls and joysticks have proven unacceptable due to the rough handling that occurs in an unattended and often abusive environment.
The present invention utilizes a joystick controller in combination with a control actuating arrangement that serves to protect the joystick controller to provide a rugged user interface required for this unattended environment.